Storybrooke High
by Felicity Blackwood
Summary: What if when the curse hit all of the citizens of the Enchanted Forest were transported to Storybrooke as high schoolers? (Major AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

David Nolan made high way through the congested hallways that make up Storybrooke High School. He scanned past the heads of grubby students to find Mary Margret. At last he found the familiar black, pixie haircut that he had grown so fond of.

"Mary Margaret!" He called, making the girl whip her head around quickly. "David!" She cried, weaving between students and muttering, "excuse me". She grinned as she finally stood next to David. "So," she asked, "how's your day so far?" It was their first day as sophomores in high school and was weird getting used to not being the lowest on the Storybrooke High totem pole. "Fine." He muttered, but his day had not certainly started out fine. It all began that morning when David was late and ran into Bobby Gold. Bobby was just a bit, odd. He would lurk through the hallways of Storybrooke High in the wee hours of dawn and dusk. He would always convince people to make deals with him, which always came with a price.

"Would you like to make a deal?" Snickered Bobby as David accidently bumped into him. "I'm sorry; what kind of deal?" Asked the nervous football player. "You help me gain social status by allowing me on the football team and I'll get Mary Margaret to go to the Valentine's Day dance with you." "Hm." David scratched his head in befuddlement. After three pain-staking minutes David made his decision. "It's a deal." He extended his hand to Bobby who shook it whilst laughing an oddly high-pitched maniacal laugh.

"Ruby, I told you already, David will _never _ask me to the dance." Laughed Mary Margaret as she walked down the hectic hallways of Storybrooke High, with her friends Ruby Lucas and Belle French. Ruby laughed. "I thought that Peter Smith would never ask me." Mary Margaret looked at Belle, who was too busy reading a book to take part in their conversation. "Belle?" Belle's head shot up from her book. "Yes?" She asked, looking as if she had been woken from a dream. "Did anyone ask you to the dance?" Belle's cheeks turned a tinge of pink. "No. Why?" Mary Margaret smiled, making Belle feel less embarrassed. "I was just wondering –" She was cut off by Ruby. "I know _plenty _of guys that would want to go with you!" Belle seemed unsure. "It's fine, Ruby. Really. I'm not really into dances." Just as Belle began to continue reading her book Ruby spoke again. "Is there anyone you like?" "No." Belle quickly answered and resumed reading. Ruby looked suspicious. Mary Margaret just shrugged her shoulders and began talking about their Geometry test they had that day.

"Jefferson! How's it going?" David greeted his friend as he strode into the gym. Coach Jones was suddenly looming over David with a cross glare. "Nolan. Why are you late?" He grunted, turning around to glare at a group of girls who started to giggle. "Looking this good takes time." David responded, grinning slyly.

Lunch eventually rolled around and Bobby strolled through the halls as if he was a Greek god. He walked by the girl's lockers with a sly grin. "How's it going, ladies?" He laughed his signature high-pitched squeal, and gazed at the lockers. He suddenly saw a mirror in one girl's locker and snatched it in a panic. "Won't be needing that, dearie." He laughed, making the girl feel helpless as he walked towards the cafeteria.

Mary Margaret stood in the lunch line for pizza and waited impatiently while Belle was reading a book. "Hey Belle," she mused, "you've been into that book a bit more than usual. What's up?" Belle nervously put down the book and turned around to face her friend. "I'm fine. It's really good, that's all."

Ruby slipped into the line alongside her friends. "Well, I hope you finish it soon, because we're going to need all our wits about us if we're going to find something stylish to wear to the dance!"

"Ruby, I _told _you," Mary Margaret protested, half-laughing, half-exasperated. "David's _never _gonna ask me. You know how he is. He'd be too bashful."

Belle quickly ducked her head back inside her book to avoid taking part in the conversation.

"You're really lucky Peter finally asked you, Ruby." Mary Margaret sighed, glancing across the lunchroom to where David and his friends sat. "Sometimes I think he only sees me as a friend…"

"I don't know, Jeffy, I think sometimes she only sees me as a friend," David confided to Jefferson during lunch. "I mean, sure, we talk, but it doesn't feel like there's any deep meaning behind it, you know?"

"So…what do you want ME to do about it?" Jefferson replied, munching nonchalantly on his taco.

"Nothing, I guess." David sighed dramatically. "But I know someone who can…wanna hear the latest with the CharmAttack?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic impulses, but intrigued, he muttered, "Yeah, sure, okay."

"Okay, so you know Bobby Gold, right?"

"You mean that creepy kid who always hangs around the hallways, and skips class all the time but still manages to pull perfect grades? Yeah, I think so."

"Yup, that's him. I made a deal with him. He said he'll help me get Mary Margaret to go to the dance with me!"

"WHAT?" Jefferson dropped his taco in astonishment, its contents splattering all over the Styrofoam tray. "Dave, what the heck?! Why would you do that! There's something not right about that guy, dude. And you KNOW his deals always come with a price!" Jefferson picked up the remains of his taco, chewing in thought. "What did he even ask for, anyway?"

"Relax, Jeffy, it's nothing big," David chuckled. "He just wants to be popular, that's all. Easy, right? We get him to try out for the football team, and then it'll all be cool, and Mary Margaret will be going to the dance with me."

Jefferson shrugged. "Okay, fine, whatever. But how exactly is he gonna do that? It's not like he has MAGIC or anything! If she doesn't like you, she's just gonna say no." Jefferson paused to take a long look behind him at the table with Belle, Ruby, and Mary Margaret. "I wouldn't take the risk, dude. If she says no, you're through. And Bobby's a little creepy. Do you really expect him to be able to go about this in the right way?"

David nudged his friend's shoulder. "Bobby always follows through, so yeah. Besides, it beats where you're sitting! You haven't even asked anyone, have you?"

Jefferson retaliated with a punch to David's shoulder. "Just wait till you see my new top hat! I'm gonna be the one all the ladies WISH they had picked. I'll be known as the girlfriend-thief…better watch out, Dave, or I'm gonna steal your girl!"

"Belle," Ruby started before swallowing the piece of pizza in her mouth, "has anybody asked you to the dance yet?" Belle, who had been reading and had barely touched her food looked up. "No."

Ruby compassionately smiled. "Don't worry Belle. I bet someone will ask you!" "Yes," Mary Margaret chimed in, "I bet Gaston would want to go with you!" Belle marked the page in her book and set it down. "_Gaston_?" "Yes! He gave you some of his lunch money last Tuesday, remember?" Belle looked uneasy and began to twirl her chestnut locks. "He's not really my-" "Type?" Ruby finished. Belle nodded and continued reading. Mary Margaret sighed as she gazed across the lunchroom to the other table where Jefferson and David were sitting. "I hope you're right Ruby." "About what?" She followed her friend's gaze and saw Jefferson and David happily chatting away. "_Oh! Of course_ I'm right! He just _has _to ask you!"

Jefferson glared across the lunchroom at a girl with short, black hair and a sour face. "Who's she?" Jefferson's eyes got huge and his face contorted. "You don't know who _she_ is?" David laughed. "No." "Should I?" A kid carrying a chemistry textbook with short, brown hair sat next to them as if on cue. "She's Regina." "_Who?" _"Regina Mills. President of the Student Body and the Drama club." Jefferson looked over at the kid, confused. "Thanks, but do I know you?" "I'm Victor." The boy grinned and extended his hand, which David shook. "Is your brother Gerry Frankenstein?" Jefferson asked, his voice muffled by the taco he was currently shoving in his mouth. Victor nodded. David eyed Regina. "Is she evil or something?" He asked, almost laughing. Victor gave him a serious look and he stopped. "She," he said as if speaking about the devil himself, "is _pure _evil, and will stop at _nothing_ to get what she wants."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David and Jefferson strutted down the decade-old hallway of Storybrooke High. "So, I was just about to eat the bandage when-" Jefferson was cut off as David put his hand over his friend's mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed, quietly pulling his friend towards a classroom with an open door, that yelling was coming out from. "WHO STOLE MY SPECIAL K BAR?" A woman's voce roared, making Jefferson whimper. "Who the heck is she?" He managed to whisper, after David removed his hand from his friend's mouth. "Mrs. Mills. She's that Regina girl's mother." David put his fingers on his lips and motioned towards the door. "Follow my lead." After slowly crawling against the wall Jeffy and David tiptoed into the classroom to see a batch of frightened high schoolers and Mrs. Mills shrieking at Victor. "I told you pathetic imp! _Don't_. _Work_. _Ahead_." She growled. Victor gulped and vigorously nodded.

"Hey!" David yelled, making the teacher turn her head so fast it looked inhuman. "Teacher! Leave that kid alone!" Jefferson barked, beckoning Victor out of his seat. "What, did you say?" The teacher asked, a malicious tone in her voice. "RUN!" David suddenly cried, a signal which sent Victor, Jefferson, and himself running for their lives down the hallway, the rabid dog teacher following behind. While turning a corner they lost her, they kept running though, Jefferson accidently smashing into Bobby Gold who was cutting class, again. "Hey!" Gold snapped. "What the heck was that for?" "I-I'm sorry!" Jefferson stammered, quickly looking behind him to make sure Mrs. Mills wasn't on their tail. "What are you goody-two-shoes doing here anyways?" Robert questioned, the hallway was usually his domain during class periods. "Well-" Victor began. "-Mrs. Mills was blowing up at Victor, so we grabbed him and made a run for it." David interrupted, nodding towards Victor when he mentioned his name. "You," Gold raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Managed to insult one of the most vicious teachers in the school and got away with it?" He laughed, slapping David on the back. "Well done my friend." "I helped!" Jefferson cried, making Bobby laugh. Victor looked out a nearby window down at the basketball court. "Hey, do you guys want to go shoot some hoops?" The guys all nodded, except for Bobby who looked confused. "Bobby, you wanna come?" David asked. "Sure." Gold muttered, following them as they walked down the hallway and going down the stairs. "How come the dean never catches you?" Jefferson asked Bobby, trying to break the clearly awkward air. "I'm clever." He merely stated. "I simply make deals with the right kids, cashing in my favor at the precise time." He shrugged. "Seems too good to be true." Victor muttered, he was a man of science. He could not just believe that luck got Robert Gold out of trouble, there had to be more.

Once they arrived outside, the four of them made a beeline for the basketball courts. Upon reaching their destination, however, the four dudes quickly realized the error they made in their haste to get to the courts.

"Aw, man, we don't have a ball!" Jefferson exclaimed.

"Ugh! How could we have forgotten to grab one?" David moaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. Usually, he and Jefferson kept an assortment of balls along with an equally varied assortment of sports gear in their lockers, but since the doors were locked from the outside, there was no chance of retrieving a basketball.

"I know where we can get a ball," Bobby piped up, with a suspicious grin that generally caused other people to worry about what he would say next. However, since it was pertaining to a very important game of basketball that needed to take place, David and Jefferson didn't really mind how the ball was obtained.

Bobby led them to the side of the athletic building nearest to the locker rooms. Sliding a leather pouch from inside his jacket, he quickly rifled through it until he pulled out a professional locker-picker.

"I must say, that is quite an unusual object to carry around. However did you come across it?" Victor asked, already trying to contemplate what gears and parts went into creating the device. Studying lockpicks and other such devices had also been a sort of hobby of his.

"All my deals come with a price," Bobby snickered in response, cleanly picking the lock to the PE storage room. He swung the door open, nearly smacking an open-mouthed Jefferson in the face. "Whoa, dude!" he protested. "What the heck? We can't just break into a school BUILDING!"

David nodded uneasily. "Yeah, dude. We could get into some serious trouble."

"I've never gotten in trouble," Bobby soothed them.

"Yeah, that's real reassuring," muttered Jefferson. "Look, just get the ball and get out."

Bobby took his sweet time selecting a basketball. Unlike Jefferson and David's lockers, everything was arranged in an orderly fashion: all the sports balls sat with other of their kind, uniforms were neatly hung up on a nearby rack, air pumps were clustered underneath the shelf, and bats were leaning against the right wall. Bobby carefully examined each basketball, checking for anything that might hinder their game. After a few seconds of scrutinizing each ball, he would toss it back on its shelf, proclaiming, "too flat," or "there's a dent here" or "there's a miniscule smudge of paint that no one can really see but it bothers me", or "the stripes are black enough". Finally, he managed to find a ball that was just the right shape, color, and sheen. Snatching it up gratefully, he stepped over the threshold to rejoin his friends.

"Now let's lock up," he said, pulling a key from his leather pouch. He closed the door, inserted the key, and locked it, pulling on the door to make sure the key had worked.

"If you had the key all along," Jefferson asked, eyebrows raised, "Why'd you pick the lock?"

"Makes things more fun for me," Bobby replied.

"May I ask how you managed to swipe the key without attracting anyone's attention?" Victor asked.

Bobby burst into fits of hysterical giggles. "I didn't steal it. Only temporarily. I steal all the keys to all the classrooms and closets and things from administration and make copies. But I always put the originals back."

"Ah. Of course. I might have known. May I see that, please?" Victor asked, pointing at Bobby's lockpick.

Bobby glanced down at it, shrugged, and tossed it to Victor. "Just give it back."

The four guys headed back to the courts, Victor immersed in his scrutiny of the lock pick, David bouncing the ball up and down while chatting to Jefferson, and Bobby sulking behind them.

David raced onto the court, Jefferson hot on his heels, their ball game already in progress. Jefferson swiftly stole the ball, making a basket. David and Jefferson turned, realizing they were the only two playing.

"Well, come on!" David called, marching over to the benches where Victor was still admiring the lock pick and Bobby stood awkwardly. "Aren't you going to play?"

Victor shrugged, took off his coat, and joined them. "My skills do not lie in the realm of sports, but I suppose I can throw a pretty decent shot."

"Come on, Bobby," David encouraged.

Bobby glared at him and muttered something under his breath.

"We can't hear you," Jefferson said.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" Bobby shouted back in frustration. "So I'll just sit here and watch you."

"Oh, c'mon," David said. "It's not that hard to learn."

"Yeah, we can teach you," Jefferson offered.

Bobby begrudgingly got up and came onto the court. After explaining a few basic rules, David and Jefferson seemed pretty confident that he understand, and restarted the game. To make the teams fair, Jefferson and Victor were on one team, and David and Bobby were on the other.

Victor bounced the ball against the pavement, while David rushed at him and tried to steal it. Bobby snuck in from the other side and pawed it from his grasp.

"Go, Bobby!" David yelled. "Make a goal!"

Bobby held it tightly in his arms, and walked casually across to the net. He threw it with all his might, watching as it sailed clear over the basketball hoop.

Victor rushed to retrieve it, while Bobby cheered for himself. Jefferson and David stood open-mouthed. "You can't travel with the ball, and you have to dribble it!" Jefferson exclaimed. "We told you that, remember?"

"I didn't travel with it!" Bobby shrieked. "Did you see me leave? I didn't get on an AIRPLANE or anything with it! I didn't even go off the court! How was that travelling?!"

"He means to say that you cannot move while holding the ball, Bobby," Victor said calmly as he reappeared with their ball. "You have to pass it to someone."

"Oh." Bobby considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay."

They restarted, and this time, David let Bobby get the ball, but made himself open and prepared for the pass. Bobby scanned the court, but his eyes passed right over David. _What the heck is he doing? _David thought to himself. Instead, Bobby's eyes rested on Victor, who was guarding the net. He passed it to Victor, who caught it and swiftly passed it over to Jefferson, who proceeded to make the basket before David could block him.

"Bobby! You're _supposed _to pass it to _me_, because we're on the same time!" David groaned.

"But, the way _I _see it," Bobby protested, "Is that since I passed it to Victor, he now owes me a favor, and he would have made that basket for us, since he was standing right next to the hoop. Then, he would've joined our team, and we would have squashed Jefferson like a bug!" He grinned widely.

Jefferson and David shared a long look, then face palmed in unison. Victor laughed with them. "How about we switch up the teams," Jefferson suggested. "You and Victor be on one team, Dave and I will be on the other. Now, remember, you can only pass it to Victor, because he's your teammate. If you pass it to either one of us, it'll only help us and hurt you. Got it?"

"Got it," Bobby responded, nodding seriously.

This time, everything seemed to be going great. Victor got the ball several times, and Bobby was doing a great job at blocking. However, when the ball rolled Bobby's way, David held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't mess up again.

It started out okay. Bobby dribbled the ball in place, glancing around the court for his next move. The unexpectedly, he put the ball down and kicked it fiercely towards the basketball hoop. It hit the pole and bounced weakly back.

Bobby made a "yes" motion. "I scored!" he whooped.

"Uggghhh. Bobby. This isn't soccer," Jefferson tried to say gently. "You can't kick it either."

"What do you mean, you can't KICK IT?!" Bobby screamed. "I hate your stupid game! I QUIT!" He slammed the ball furiously down and stomped back to the bench to sulk.

David and Victor began to laugh. Jefferson joined in too. "Well, thanks for showing us how fun it is to skip class, anyway, Bobby," David said to him.

Bobby grinned, beginning to snicker with them. "Maybe you'll come to keep me company from now on," he suggested.

"Not for me," Victor said. "I have a lot of work to do if I want to keep up with my college credit classes."

David, Jefferson, and Bobby all stared at him. "COLLEGE CREDIT?"

Victor chuckled. "I was only joking. I, am, however, working on some private inventions. I do not really have the time for extracurricular activities and such."

"Well, it was fun to just play ball together anyhow," David said, grinning. "Now, if we walk quickly, we'll get back in time for sixth period."

The four guys walked back to the building together, their friendship already being established.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think I bombed that Biology test." Mary Margret sighed, as she and Belle weaved through the hallway to make it on time to English class.

"Mhm." Belle muttered, still intently reading her book.

"What is that about anyway?" Mary Margret laughed, attempting to read the cover of Belle's book. Belle merely lifted the cover up and continued reading.

"Hey," Ruby poked Belle from behind, startling her, and pointed towards the group of guys walking in front of them: Victor, David, Jeffy, and Bobby.

"What about that Jefferson guy? He's cute."

"I don't know," Belle sighed uncomfortably. "I honestly don't want to go to the dance." Mary Margret, who was walking to her right, and Ruby, who was now walking to her left, pulled her to the side by the lockers.

"Belle," said Mary Margret seriously. "Are you sure? We can go as a group if you want."

"_What_?" Ruby cried, Mary Margret giving her a serious look. "I mean, sure."

"Thank you guys so much, but I really don't want to go. I. .I gotta get to class." Belle stammered, her face turning a light shade of pink, before she left her friends and jogged to English.

Ruby looked suspiciously at Mary Margret. "What's up with her? She hasn't been acting herself."

Mary Margret smiled, "she's in love, Ruby."

"What?" Ruby gasped, "Did she tell you who?"

Mary Margret resumed walking to class, Ruby following. "No, I can just tell."

"How?"

"Remember when I had a crush on David and I couldn't even talk to him without laughing my head off?"

Ruby nodded, laughing a bit. "His face was priceless."

"Different people handle it in different ways," Mary Margret explained, "I can tell Belle likes someone."

"Want me to investigate?"

Mary Margret shook her head, "Nah. I got Jefferson for that. Just don't mention it to her, okay?"

The brunette nodded, and kept walking down the hallway when Mary Margret entered a classroom.

It was fourth period and Victor wandered the hallways, unusual behavior for a studious kid like himself. "Bobby!" He called, opening every locker, checking inside, and gingerly shutting it again. At the beginning of fourth period a tornado warning had gone off, sending all the students upstairs downstairs to the lunchroom, except for Bobby. He immediately ran towards a locker and shoved himself inside, or so Jefferson had told him. Victor was about to give up right when he spotted David and Jefferson coming upstairs, he waved to them at the top of the stairwell.

"Where were you guys?" He cried, "I've been looking everywhere for that weasel!"

"I was talking to Mary Margret!" David called, thinking it was a valid excuse.

Jefferson laughed, "by talked he means that she talked and he just nodded and stared at her."

David glared at him and punched him on the arm as they came face-to-face with Victor. "Did you check the gym lockers?" David asked. Victor nodded, and Jefferson looked disgusted.

"Who would hide in the _gym_ lockers?"

David shrugged, "when Gaston was chasing me around the school I figured it would be the best place."

Victor laughed, "Why was he doing that?"

"Well," David chuckled, "it was pretty stupid, but he got jealous because I gave a girl he liked homework answers."

"Who-" Victor paused when he saw Bobby slowly crawling out of a locker behind where Jefferson was standing.

"Bobby! Where the _heck_ were you?" Victor cried, seeing him. Bobby, startled, jumped and hit his head on the locker ceiling, making him curse.

"I hate tornados, that's all." He grumbled. Jefferson turned around and laughed while Bobby crawled out of the locker like a cave man.

"Why did you come out now?" David asked, making Bobby nervous.

"I-I heard you guys talking."

David shrugged, "Oh." An awkward silence ensued has the guys stared at Bobby;

Bobby waved his hand at them. "Continue!"

David looked at Victor, "What were you gonna say?"

Victor thought for a moment then remembered, "Oh! Who was the girl that you gave the homework answers to?"

David thought for a moment, "I think her name was Bella. . Wait, no, it was Belle."

Victor looked confused, "Belle? Like from that cheesy kid's movie?"

David laughed, "Yea, Belle French, I think."

Bobby nonchalantly butted into the conversation. "Who's the guy that chased you, again?" He asked, brushing his hands off on his jeans and slamming the door of the locker he was curled up in, making Victor jump.

"Hey!" He cried, "What was that for?" Bobby laughed and muttered something under his breath.

David finally answered his question, "Gaston. Gaston Rose. Ever heard of him?"

Bobby laughed, "_Heard_ of him? I ridiculed him in front of the whole school!"

Jefferson's face lit up, "So you made the wedgie machine? Sweet!"

Bobby shook his head, "Actually, Victor made it. I set it up." David turned to Victor who was trying to act casual by whistling the James Bond theme song.

"What?" Victor looked from David to Bobby, who was glaring at him.

David finally broke the silence, "Why did _you_ help _Bobby_?"

Bobby shot him a menacing look, "Hey!"

David nonchalantly replied, "You aren't the. . Easiest person to be friends with."

Victor nervously looked at David; "He said he'd get Gaston and Killian off my back if I made it for him." He shrugged, "Seemed good to me at the time."

Poor Victor, ever since seventh grade Gaston Rose and Killian Jones had make him their prime target. Not just the simple tripping in the hallway or the sneering remarks, Victor had been shoved into a locker, a very small one at that, and swirled down a toilet. Among those cruel jokes they also frequently gave him wedgies and hung him on backpack hooks. When Bobby came along with what seemed like the perfect deal, Victor snatched it and ran for his life, not knowing the consequences. David, too, had had share of occasional trouble with the duo, and stayed out of their way, he understood where Victor was coming from, considering he also made a deal with Gold.

David put a consoling hand on the inventor's shoulder, "Hey, no big deal man."

Jefferson, meanwhile, was peering inside different lockers, most of which had rotten food or tons of old papers. "Hey guys," He called from down the hall, "lets go, this place is giving me the creeps! I keep imagining Killian jumping out of a corner and shoving me into a locker." He shuttered, and then descended the stairs, his friends following.

"Hey Hatter," A taunting voice called from down the stairs, Jeffy froze, his face as white as a sheet. _They_ were here.

"Hatter," Gaston called, "Where's your Goody-Two-Shoes bodyguard, huh?" Jefferson gulped and stopped walking down the stairs, which made Bobby and Victor run into him.

"Hey!" Bobby cried, "Keep walking!" Jefferson didn't move though, which made Bobby go around him and walk all the way down the stairs.

"Oh look," Killian elbowed his friend, "It's Rumplestlitskin himself!" They both burst out into a fit of laughter.

Robert walked up to them coolly, "Guess who decided to show up? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He walked closer, enough to see Killian's heavy black eyeliner. "I thought I told you two goons to stay out of my way." He growled, his teeth snared in a dog-like fashion.

Gaston laughed, "We can go wherever we choose to, Gold. We decided to. . Stop buy. For a friendly chat."

Then suddenly, a slim, feminine figure appeared in the entrance to the hallway, carrying a book, none other than Miss Belle French. A malicious look appeared on Gaston's face, he had an idea. A wonderful, awful idea; he walked towards Belle and pinned her against the wall. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp; he put his arms across her collarbone, prohibiting her to move.

"Gaston," She gasped, "Get. Off. Of me." She attempted kicking his leg, but he saw it coming and blocked it.

Bobby, who was watching from the sidelines, was enraged. How low would you have to be to take advantage of a girl like that? Anger boiled up inside him, he would not let this happen, he could _not_ let this happen.

He lunged at Gaston, knocking him to the ground, giving Belle the opportunity to flee, but she didn't. Gaston laughed, "Well. Well. The cowardly spinster is manning up to save his little girlfriend, eh?" Anger seared in Robert's bones, he punched Gaston on the face, _hard_, making him scream like a little girl. Gaston, clutching his face in pain, ran off towards Killian, who was standing in front of a mirror in some girl's locker replying his eyeliner. Gaston grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him away, messing up his eyeliner, which made him howl in fury.

Belle looked toward Bobby, surprised, that the guy with the school's worst reputation would help her. In realty, Belle wanted a date to the dance, but the only guy that seemed to like her was disgusting and low. She finally made the effort to look at Bobby's face, which only made her blush lightly. She softly smiled, "Thank you."

"It was nothing." He calmly responded, his palms starting to perpetrate. She smiled again, more out of nervousness than politeness.

"Is there anyway I cam make this up to you? Um. ." She rummaged through her backpack that was slung on one shoulder. "Do you want the World History test answers?" She asked, warily.

He shook his head, "Nah. I'll wing it." He muttered, walking away.

"Thank you!" Belle called after him, her cheeks turning a light rosy color. "Again!" She added, which was responded with a "no problem" and a wag of a hand.


End file.
